Sheriff Callie's wild west: Peck in love
by Albedo666
Summary: Peck and Callie have been partners through and through. However something has changed...Peck has found himself falling for the Sheriff, however when a new feline comes into town it puts him to test, will he be brave or chicken out? Set a little later on in the show. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Peck's dilemma

**Authors note: **I thought I would take a break from my usual fanfics to tackle something I haven't done since my Jake/Sofia tales. This one will be about a show called Sheriff Callie's Wild West, and seeing how there is no category for this one I thought I'd give it a shot. Disney Jr. doesn't really do romance so having seen a bit of the episodes when my nieces watched it I noticed Peck and Callie have something, though again romance isn't really big on those shows. Anyway when a new cat shows up in town seeking the Sheriff's hand will it finally push Peck to confess his feelings, or will he chicken out? Hope you enjoy.

SHERIFF CALLIE'S WILD WEST

Peck in love

CH.1: Peck's dilemma

"I've been working in the jail house…all the live long day," Peck sings to himself as he sweeps the jail, his voice carrying high as no one is there, "I've been working in the jail house since the…well…clock struck three. Can't you hear the prisoners moaning…wake me up in the morn, oh it is such a nice day…can't you let me outside to play."

Peck was the Deputy of Nice and Friendly Corners, a quaint little town where hardly a crime was ny…unless you count the occasional bandits who came through but other than that it was normally a case of neighborly problems of some sort. He and Sheriff Callie and his best bud Toby tried to help out their friends, though in his case he often just messed things up. He didn't aim to mess up…it just happened.

Tipping his kepi up he looks around at the clean floors and whistles in amazement at the job he does. Hearing the door open he looks over spotting his best bud in the whole wide world Toby. Toby and him had been buddies for a while and the trouble they had been into, well, it just made their friendship that much stronger he thought.

"Hiya Peck…how ya doing?" Toby was the friendliest cactus this side of the west and while people might find it weird for him to be friends with someone he couldn't hug he found a way. Normally a bath and some of that healing stuff to make pulling the stuff out of him easier.

"I'm doing swell Toby. I got the whole place clean…on account of I'm the Deputy. We have to have this place spotless so when we have the bad guys locked up they can go to sleep knowing they are kept well here." Peck smiled as he held the broom like it was a sword.

"Wow…I can see my face in the floor. Sheriff Callie will love this. Say did you hear there is going to be a new person coming to town. Sheriff Callie has been all nervous all morning…seems like she might know this fella."

Peck was about to put his broom away when he hears this. "Fella…this is the first I've heard of this. When is he set to arrive?" Peck didn't know why but this didn't sit well with him.

"I suppose anytime now…ooh…now I remember I wasn't supposed to say a word. Sorry Peck…um…could you act like you didn't hear me say what I said?" Toby looked down and Peck was too lost in thought to notice.

"A fella…a fella that Sheriff Callie knows…does this mean they were a thing?" Peck paced back and forth and didn't notice he was stirring up some loose dirt.

"Uh Peck…your dirtying up the floor…" Toby tried to tell him and maybe some part of it went through but Peck could not be bothered.

"I don't believe it…I thought we didn't have any secrets from each other. A fella…a fella who knows her…this just isn't right. I've been with her the longest I have-."

Toby was staring at him and he looked down at his clean floors seeing the dirt he had kicked up. "Holy Jalepenos! My floors…oh what have I done?"

"I didn't know you felt that way about Sheriff Callie Peck," Toby noted softly, so softly he did a quick take before finding his feathers rustled.

"Feel about her how…what…no I don't feel anything for her. You were hearing things Toby, yeah, um…that is it." Peck went to pick up his broom and then let out a yelp as he felt Toby try to hug him.

"Oops…sorry there Peck. Still…I know what I heard, kind of seen it myself when you are with her. The two of you are like my favorite milkshake of chocolate and vanilla mixed together…with a cherry on top. Mmm…I think I will go get one right now."

"Wait a sec…Toby…what do you mean you have seen it?" Peck felt a little out of it and he headed over to a stool to start prying the pokey from him.

"It is just little things…like how when she leaves the room you look after her and you heave this audible sigh, sort of lonesome like. Also when you hold hands I could swear your heart is making so much noise it would leap out of your chest…but then you'd die…so it is probably best it stays inside your chest. Why don't you tell her how you feel?'

Peck adjusts his badge as he gets up and walks over to the window. "It is because we're friends Toby…I mean how do you go from that to…to love? I means he has a fella coming here making her all lovey dovey. I can't even do that to her…why should I even try?"

"Don't be like that Peck…I think if you told her how you felt she'd understand. I will be with you pal…besides…that fella isn't due till…"

"Riley Pride…welcome to Nice and Friendly Corners." Peck walked outside and saw Sheriff Callie hugging a feline with black fur and wearing fancy clothes.

"How come she never hugs me like that?" Peck looked over at Toby hoping his best pal had something positive to say.

"Um…howdy friend of Sheriff Callie." Toby moved off and Peck reached out but then let out a breath. Things just got more complicated than he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2 New feline in town

CH.2: New feline in town

Peck walked over as Toby shook the paw of the feline and then Sheriff Callie waved him over. To realize how he felt and now having her with a friend in town, a fella, wow this just sucked. Standing there he rubbed his wing and listened as Callie introduced him to her friend.

"Riley this here is the Deputy of Nice and Friendly Corners Peck." Callie seemed to be beaming as she looked at him and Peck decided to put up a brave front as he reached out a feathered hand to him.

"Mighty fine to meet you Riley…hope you enjoy your stay here." Peck felt his paw in his winged hand and saw those yellow eyes peering at him through the black bangs hanging before him.

"You are too kind Deputy…thank you for your hospitality. Callie and I go way back…I believe we were kittens when we first met no?" He gave her a smile and…was that a blush? Peck was losing it.

"Yeah well…Sheriff Callie and I've known each other…well…since she became Sheriff." It was hard competing with that history and when Callie and Riley gave him a look he cleared his throat. "Uh…just thought he'd like to know our relations is all."

"Are you two together then?" Riley asks purposefully, his question almost seemed like a joke. Peck wanted to do something romantic, maybe some gesture while not too serious would make him swallow that little laugh of his.

"Peck…oh no Peck and I are just good friends is all. There is nothing romantic going on there. So shall I show you the town then?" Callie holds out her arm and he takes it as they walk away.

"Uh Sheriff…Callie?" Peck watched them walk away and he felt his heart sink. Did she really say what she just say?

"Wow that was rough. Did you want to get a milkshake…my treat." Toby offers as he holds out his gloved hand.

Peck watches a bit more until Callie and this Riley disappear into a building. "Uh sure…and maybe after some trail mix…a big bag." Peck tried holding his head high as he and Toby headed for some shakes.

* * *

Peck had a few shakes and for a while he had forgotten about Callie and whatever his name was. Toby had done a great job as a friend and after they were done he headed home figuring he'd get a few winks done on the ole bed before waking up and figuring this was all some messed up dream of his. The sleep though proved to be anything but resting and he had nightmares of those two…no…no no that just was not right.

Peck woke up then and saw he was in the darkness…how long had he slept? He rubbed at his eyes and as he walked to his door he swung it open and saw that Callie and Riley were riding out on Sparky. "Huh…where are they going at this hour?"

"Evening Peck…did you see Sheriff Callie riding off with Riley? I heard the two of them were going somewhere to be alone-."

"What…alone…c'mon Toby we're going to spy on them." Peck woke up Clementine who was sleeping soundly nearby. "Sorry about this Clementine but this is an emergency."

Clementine tilts her head to the side but doesn't question it. Peck climbs on and Toby finds his barrel as they head out after Sheriff Callie. Peck can't help but feel like something romantic is about to happen…and if he can stop it…maybe he could finally sleep well and put his feelings for the Sheriff out of his mind. He was just a little jealous…that was it.

They traveled for a bit until at last reaching a small circular spot in the desert and Sparky looked on as the Sheriff and Riley sat close together. "It is as worse as I thought…they are sitting close together, goodbye my broken heart."

"Hold on Peck…they are friends…and friends sit like that. You and I sit like that when we watch the moon rise during your late shift and the sunrise when we sit on the roof. Perhaps we're reading into this wrong." Toby figures and Peck nods his head.

"Ok…so friends sitting out here…without a person in sight. If they are friends…why hasn't Sheriff Callie told anyone about him then? Why ride out here?" Peck peered over the rock they crept onto and he looked down feeling his feathers be on edge.

"Riley it has been a long time. What have you been keeping yourself up to all this time anyway?" Callie asks and Peck was wondering the same thing.

"I was working in a town helping fend it off from bandits. There was never a moment where I didn't think of you…and what I would do when we saw each other again." Peck saw him leaning in and he was ready to throw himself down but Toby held onto him.

"Peck hold yourself together…Sheriff Callie has this." Toby reassures him and he settles down and much to Toby's words Callie pushes Riley away.

"I'm flattered you thought of me Riley…but…I've always thought of you as a friend. You are very sweet visiting me out of the blue, but, I have a new life here." Way to go Sheriff.

"Sheriff…you are the only feline I have thought of…the only one in my heart. While I realize you can never leave your home to be with me…would you consider my joining you here." He then gets down on one knee and he pulls out some fancy smancy box.

"I don't like where this is going Toby…I've seen those boxes…they always have something rich inside of them." Peck is ready to leap off but Toby stops him again.

"Peck…maybe we should wait and see what is inside…could be something totally not what you think it is." Toby had a point; though he had a cousin who got a box just like that…what was inside was not a friendship bracelet.

Sure enough what was inside was a ring, a perty ring that made any gold nugget seem like gold dust, no way, fools gold. He saw how she reacted and his heart sank even further if that were possible.

"Wow…I did not see that coming. Hey Peck did you see the size of that ring? Peck?" He looks around but he had already started to leave, when his cousin got that box and what was inside…well…after that he had a brother in law.

"I'm done Toby…come tomorrow I am out of here." Peck sniffs and makes his way to Clementine, it was clear where Sheriff Callie's heart was, no point in him making it hard for her.


	3. Chapter 3 Runaway Peck

CH.3: Runaway Peck

The following morning Peck was packing up in his office, all of his belonging were packed away in a case. The only thing not handed over was his badge. Oh the shiny gold badge, his Deputy badge he had since who knew when. So many memories came from this badge and the good he did with it, well, what he and Sheriff Callie had accomplished. Hearing the door open he thought it would be her…but instead he saw the smug face of Riley.

"I see you have decided to leave…I think it is for the best. Sheriff Callie needs a real partner who knows how he feels, what he can give her to provide for this town. I promise I will honor that badge till the day I retire." Riley was so smooth, man he really did not like this guy.

"You know before you came into this town…things were going good. Crime was low and morale was the highest it's ever been. You think you can keep that up…focus on the job and not mess with the Sherrif-?"

Riley moved in close and he had a predator like snarl pushing forth from his sharp mouth. "Callie needs someone who can handle the job…not a worthless bumbling buffoon who goofs off more then does the job right. And besides…you weren't ever going to tell her how you felt…were you?"

Peck was about to retort but he hit below the belt, well, if he wore a belt. Still he was right…in all his time he knew Sheriff Callie he never once told her how he felt. The thing was he hadn't known how he felt till Toby pointed it out to him. Riley and Callie had history, real history and somewhere between the lines there were shared moments. What type of moments did he and Callie have?

"You never had a chance Peck. You were stuck in the friend zone the entire time and once there you are stuck for life. Last night I proposed…and she said yes. So Callie and I will be settling down here and laying down the law our way. What real point do you have here…you possibly won't be seeing much of her anyway."

Peck wanted to shout at him…do something but he was never one for confrontation. Peck had no violent bone in his entire winged body. Riley was giving Callie what she wanted…and he…he was better off leaving town while he could. Toby would find a new best friend and Clementine would serve Riley well in keeping justice in this town.

"You won't be needing this anymore." Riley reached for the badge and then something just snapped in Peck. He smacked his paw away and glared at him.

"No one touches the badge…I repeat nobody, not you not any stranger I don't trust. I normally don't go off like this but…something isn't right here. You might have Callie convinced…but not me." He looks at the badge then places it on the desk. "I will find out the truth…so…don't get too cozy."

Peck left the office then putting as much distance as he can between him and Riley. The guy just rubbed him the wrong way and he felt like leaving before he got his feathers rustled further. He hadn't told anyone he was leaving, well except Toby who stood there waiting for him by the wagon heading out.

"Do you really have to go Peck? I mean sure this Riley and Callie are getting married but that shouldn't get you down…I mean it isn't like-."

"I love her Toby," Peck says as he keeps his back to him, his beak pointed at the ground and then as he turns he sniffs. "I love Sheriff Callie and she is marrying someone else. He says he can be a better Deputy then me…probably could sweep better than me too."

"No one can sweep better then you Peck," Toby says and Peck smiles at that, "where will you go?"

Peck shrugs as he hands his bag to the guy and looks around. "I don't know…wherever it is it won't be as good as this place was to me. I will miss everyone here…including you Toby. Tell the Sheriff…I mean Callie that I had some family issues to resolve. Until I get back Riley will be the new Deputy…and take care of Clementine for me, she likes to be petted four times each morning and she loves her carrots."

"Peck…I am going to miss you." Toby goes to hug him but then stops.

"Well…just this one last time ok Toby…but make it quick." Peck hugs his best friend and doesn't mind the pokey in him…he'll likely cry about it as he leaves. Pulling away he wears a weak smile before hopping into the wagon as it pulls out of the town. Looking back he can see a few people coming out to wave goodbye to him and he finds himself crying, from the pokey…but mostly from seeing how people had cared.

* * *

Toby felt sad. Normally he was quite the happy camper and looked on all the positive but now…now his best friend had left town and he had no one to play with. Ever since this Riley came into town it was gloom and doom…the guy hardly smiled and he never parted ways from Sheriff Callie's side. It made him awfully suspicious and he would've gone and seen what he was up to but saw Sheriff Callie making her way over. Oh no, what he was supposed to tell her?

"Hey there Toby…have you seen Peck anywhere? Riley says he left in a hurry and I noticed he was wearing Peck's badge, you know Peck doesn't ever take off that badge. I'm worried…and since you two hang out the most you must know right?"

Toby looks off at the dust the wagon had left then shook his head. "Uh nope…no wait…he said something about relatives…and visiting."

"Well…that was sudden…did he say when he would be coming back?" Callie asks. Toby tapped his chin in thought.

"I don't think so…oh he said Riley would be deputy in his place till he gets back." Toby thought he saw genuine worry in her face.

"That is unlike him…but…if he has to tend to family I guess I wish his family well and all. I wish I had known ahead of time though. I mean Riley is a good guy…but…there should have been time to transition to a new Deputy." Callie walked off and Toby then headed off to see what ole Riley was up to.

He noticed Riley had made a call and was sitting with his back to the door. He seemed rather quiet so he had to strain his ears.

"Yeah its me…I'm here in this town and met an old friend of mine, yeah that is her. Anyway looks like a great place to settle in…get to know the people…and rob them blind. I got rid of that Deputy beak or something like it. I'll hold things down till you come here, love ya." He hung up and Toby backed up when he heard Riley turn.

"Whose there?" Riley glowers at the door but Toby is nowhere to be seen, thankfully he can pose quite well for a cactus. After Riley stares a bit, right through him he might add he sat back down.

This was horrible…Sheriff Callie had to be warned. And Peck was right…something was wrong about this guy…and now he was gone. He just hoped it wasn't too late to stop Riley.


	4. Chapter 4 Callie revealed

CH.4: Callie revealed

Sheriff Callie had always been about justice. Since she was a wee kitten in a small forgotten town she would uphold the law anyway she knew how, and by her side was her trusty friend Riley. The two of them were inseparable growing up and she admitted she had a huge crush on him. Riley was quite strong and kids naturally looked up to him. Riley was the one that told her to go after being Deputy. When they were a bit older she found their time together becoming a bit more…closer and she kind of ruined things by busying herself with the law more than him.

After she left and soon became the Sheriff of Nice and Friendly Corners she never once looked back. However Riley was back in her life and he had proposed to her…out of the blue. It was a nice gesture…but…she needed time before finalizing things and announcing it to her friends. He had told her he understood and yet Peck was nowhere to be seen and he was wearing his badge. The Sheriff in her was suspicious of this.

"I should go talk to Riley and sort this through." She nodded her head as she walked over and then saw a cactus, no wait it was Toby posing as a cactus…which he was….sort of. "Toby?"

"Hiya Sheriff…if you could please don't tell Riley I have been spying on him, oops." Callie's green eyes narrowed then hearing this.

"Toby you know it is not nice spying on people." Callie placed a hand on her hip and saw Toby bow his head. "I know I am going to regret this…but…what did he say?"

Toby brightened up and then launched into a tale about Riley talking to someone on the phone about robbing this place and something about getting rid of Peck. He also spoke of using her and about loving someone on the other end of the line. When Toby had finished Callie felt crestfallen.

"I don't believe it…that sneaky feline…why when I get my paws on him I'll…" Callie stops herself as he steps out to greet her.

"Callie…so glad of you to drop by. I was meaning to talk to you, would you mind?" He gestures for her to join him inside and she motions for Toby to move in behind her. Inching inside she keeps his eyes on him so he doesn't notice Toby.

"What is it Riley?" She asks playing innocent, her green eyes soft and her slight purr letting him know how affectionate she was for him, which she wasn't, eww.

"I was meaning to ask you if you gave any consideration to my marriage proposal. It has been a day already and with my being the new Deputy I thought we can bring in some cheer." He takes a seat at the desk and she dislikes the way he wears that badge, only one person wore that badge well…and he was gone.

"Riley, you can't just go proposing to a girl after only being in her life again for a day. Don't you know how these things work? You need to pace yourself a bit…have her wanting to marry you, pursue her a bit. Trust me it is all the craze now a days." Phew…I just thought that up right now.

"Well…I suppose I can give you a bit more time to decide. But don't take too long Callie…it is said that those who take too long deciding on things in life are bound to miss the greatest treasure there ever is."

"I will keep that in mind." Callie now saw him for who he really was and their childhood now was something she shook at. All of the bad things he did, all the mischief he had set upon that town…it was people like him that made her job that much more trying. As she headed out she heard him clear his throat.

"That cactus was not there before…what is it doing inside of here?' Callie had forgotten about poor Toby who was standing in the corner trying to pass as a real cactus.

"Oh well…you see…I thought I'd brighten up the place so I got a cactus…see." She apologized with her mouth before getting a water can and watering it.

"Hmm…well…get it out of here it clashes with my focus." He waves her out and she would give him a few two cents of hers but realized this was her excuse to leave now. Taking Toby out she waits till they are out of sight before holding her chest.

"Wow…I didn't know my being in there messed with his focus," Toby noted.

"Toby he has no focus, never has. Riley causes trouble, that is his specialty, this is bad. Riley is up to no good and needs to be stopped…however I'd feel a lot better if Peck were here." Callie walked along the ground and then an idea occurred to her. "Toby…I've never gave you a position in my office have I?"

"Uh no Sheriff Callie you haven't…but…uh…what does that have to do with Riley?" Toby's innocence always made her smile, she could see how he and Peck were best friends.

"Toby…I am making you an honorary Depute. Your mission is to find Peck and bring him back here…pronto. I will stall Riley long as I can. Good luck." Callie felt like the only way to stall him was to accept his proposal…something she really didn't want to do but given the circumstances she had little choice.

"An Honorary Depute…man that does sound mighty fine. Uh Sheriff…before I go there is something I need to tell you…it regards Peck." Callie could see something was seating at him and she hesitated on heading back in to accept Riley's offer.

"Yes Toby…what is it?" Callie did not wish for him to reveal anything if it were a secret…and yet her heart seemed to pick up in beat at the mention of Peck's name. True they hadn't exactly been more then friends…but…she held a special place for Peck in her heart.

"Peck is in love with ya Sheriff…that is why he left. He saw you being proposed to and he felt he had no reason staying here. I tried to talk him into staying but he just got on that wagon and headed out of here…even left Clementine behind." Toby caught his breath and Callie felt her heart explode.

"Peck loves me? Peck loves…no wait a sec…you must've heard wrong Toby, Peck don't love me, no this has to be a mistake." Callie held her head and took a seat on the step, she did something she normally did not do and removed her pink hat.

"Sheriff it is the truth…honest and all of that other wordy stuff. Peck has grown fond of you…it kind of just came out when I visited him and told him about you having a friend visit. I realize I should not have told him, on account of you telling me not to tell him…but…still I know Peck and he feels what he feels…no taking it back."

Callie began to cry then as she realized she was the reason he left. And in that moment she also came to realize all this time, all those cases they had together…it was pushing them together and she was blindsided by her role as Sheriff, helping others before helping herself. "I can't believe it."

"Neither could he…but…you should've seen him all anxious like watching you with that Riley. I should probably get going. You going to be ok Sheriff?"

Callie had no answer and watched as Toby headed to his barrel and rode out of there. With the knowledge of Peck's true feelings she wondered what she would say if and when he returned. For now she had to face the music and heading up the steps into the office she put on a brave face ready to face the bells.

**Authors note: **Sorry this took so long and thanks to the reviewer, it really made my day. Anyway looks like Callie has found out not only the truth about Riley but also the truth of what happened with Peck, his feelings and all. Toby is off to find Peck while Callie delays the only way she knows how, by accepting Riley's proposal. It is Toby to the rescue in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Toby to the rescue

CH.5: Toby to the rescue

Toby rolled along the long stretch of desert on his trusty barrel…his small arms moving to keep himself in balance and in time to the song he made up to keep him going:

I am on my way to rescue my friend

Yes I am

Nothing is going to stop me from doing that

No siree

Time when I get to him he will be so pleased

Yes he will be

And then we are off to stop a wedding

Hi ho wee!

Toby continued singing this song as he passed by several cactus which he couldn't help but say hi to on his way. Much of Toby was happy and in glee as he was in his natural environment out here, the heat didn't bother him too much…though it usually made him think of ice cream

Perhaps he shouldn't have told Sheriff Callie about Peck…who knew…he just hoped it would give her some confidence and opening herself up to real love. The thing between her and Riley was just wrong in his opinion, and it did not come from his dislike for him, which it was there, but from wanting his two closest friends to be happy. Sherriff Callie and Peck…heck he'd pay all he had to see that wedding.

He remembered which way the wagon went and the trail was still fresh for him to follow. He wondered if Peck would be happy to see him or ticked he had told his secret. Hmm…maybe a little of both but he wouldn't let that get him down. Going over a bump he keeps his balance and that is when he sees a few scraggly like pack of dogs circling a wagon. Oh no.

"Ha…not so tough with your beak closed eh?" The lead dog said; his voice was low and kind of angry sounding. Toby imagined he had a deep singing voice.

"Mmph…" Peck manages to say, and Toby tried to figure out what he had said as they played this game back home. Mmph…probably meant 'I can say plenty' though he could be wrong.

"I can't hear what he is saying…maybe we ought to loosen his beak some," one of the dogs said, his dark paws heading to untie Peck's beak.

"Don't do that you fool…can't you see that is what he wants? We have orders from Riley himself to keep him here till after the wedding."

"Wemph?" Peck's confusion was clear and Toby felt bad for his pal. True he thought he saw Callie accept but he had never stayed around to see if she said yes or no.

"Oh yes a big ole wedding and after that all your friends will be robbed blind. Who knows…we might even stick around and wait for Jessie to show and have her kill the Sheriff." All the dogs laughed and Peck struggled to get free.

"Oh no…they plan on killing Sheriff Callie. I need to do something quick." Toby looked over and noticed one of the dogs was shedding. Picking up some fur he began to place it on himself, even gave his image a bit of maturity with a mustache.

"They ain't going anywhere Bo…how bout we eat now?" The dark dog asked.

"Ugh…fine…but the minute we're finished we take these two on the longest rid of their life." Bo told the lot before heading off.

Toby inched over to Peck and as he saw his startled eyes he removed some of the fur in his eyes. "It is ok Peck…it's me your best friend in the whole wide west."

"Tmph?" Peck asks but Toby doesn't have time to answer. Those dogs are eating their beans and he needs to hurry if they are to stop the wedding. Reaching behind him he undoes the bandana around his beak then works on the driver's.

"Thank you kindly for that Toby…now we gotta get moving if we're to stop that wedding." Peck goes to stand up but Toby is quick to put him back down.

"Hold up Peck…we can't go back just yet. If those dogs get to our home we'll be overrun. Also…since when did you want to go back anyway?" Toby was curious and Peck seemed resigned.

"I had a lot of time to think…and I realized it was cowardly of me to run away when I should be standing up for myself. So what if Callie is marrying that Riley…that shouldn't stop me from feeling the way I am."

"So you do love her?" Toby wanted to hear it from him before they left, perhaps that would finally make it real.

"Well…yeah I love her Toby…I love Sheriff Callie!" Peck jumped up and down wanting to sing but Toby was quick again to put him down.

"I don't think we should let them know that…just on account of them not being too fond of Callie. There is another gal in Riley's life…I heard him talking to her on the phone after you left. Seems something is going to go down after the wedding. We need to slow them down…fast."

"Ok Toby…what is the plan?" Toby looked around and then had an idea.

"Here…pretend to be asleep. I'm going to try something…be back." Toby used the dog fur to make a mustache and moved over to where the dogs were eating up them beans like nobody's business.

Bo turned and then stood up. "Hey…you aren't one of us." Bo looked around and counted before looking back sure.

"Uh…yes I am…you told me to look after the prisoners remember?" Toby shook a bit but remained strong underneath all that dog fur.

"Say Bo I do remember something about someone staying behind-." The dog was cut short by a glare as the lead dog tapped his chin.

"No…that doesn't sound like something I would say. No I remember saying we should go eat beans…yeah…I think so." He looks at the others and they begin to murmur.

Toby motions at his friend and the driver and they begin to head out. That is when the driver steals a horse and begins to ride off. Toby found his attention focused on him and the sudden burst of wind from the horse leaving sent all the fur flying. As he turned he didn't even notice it at first. "So…guess we have some things to figure out huh?"

Bo stood there with fur all over his face and all the other dogs cast a glare at him. Toby figured they were glaring because he brought up a conversation that needed further going into, but…as he looked down he noticed he was…well…himself.

"You are no dog…you are a Cactus! Boys get him…if he escapes our plans will be in ruin." Bo orders and soon the dogs are charging forth.

"Oh no…I better leave before they decide to eat me…and it won't go down easily." Slipping on some of the fur he flies back and lands on one of the dogs. "I'm a pokey cowpoke!"

"Yowch!" The dog yelped in pain and ran about trying to free himself of Toby.

"I'm coming Toby." Peck rushes in and Toby watches as he has some rope on hand. It reminds him of Sheriff Callie's lasso…which he'd get back to lesson wise soon as he got back. One of the dogs tried to pull him off and he went to give him a hug and clung to him then.

"Ouch…now he is on me too…ouch." The dog ran around stumbling about the camp and tried to rid him of him.

"This is fun…hey Peck you should try this sometime." Toby watched as Peck began to tie up the dogs as they pulled at the parts of their body they were pricked with. When Toby was finally pried free he noted it was Bo of all dogs.

"You know what I do to troublesome cactus?" He snarls as he lifts him up a bit, his hand holding onto his gloves rather than the rest of him.

"You sit them down and give them a talking to?" Toby wears an innocent smile and tries to hide the fear riding in his body.

"No…I burnt them that is what!" Bo takes him over to where the fire was set up and he realized he was in deep trouble now.

"Hold on there you bully…no one burns my best friend in the whole wide world…on account of I'm the Deputy!" Peck stood tall and proud and Toby cheered his friend on…or would if this dog didn't have such a tight grip on him

"Ha…Deputy…if you are a Deputy where is your gold star huh? No all I see is a coward who runs rather than fights. If you want your friend freed…prove yourself." He scoffs and Toby furrows a brow.

"You don't talk to my friend like that!" Toby swatted his nose then fell to the ground with an umph. "You can do it Peck…you don't need a gold star to be a Deputy…you always been one."

"I'm going to have myself some bird tonight!" He reached for his weapon and squared his shoulders.

Peck had no weapon on him and Toby wondered what he would do. Still Peck did not balk or run away…he seemed to have some trick up his sleeve. As Bo went to shoot Toby saw Peck lasso the weapon free of his hand and sent it flying through the air. The look of stunned disbelief on Bo's face was priceless.

"H-How did you do that?" He had only just reached for his weapon but now without it he stood there and Toby just laughed.

"I've been trained by the finest in the whole West…Sheriff Callie! Now come here and face justice!" Peck took a few steps towards him but he was moving away setting on running off.

"Oh no you don't." Toby went to give his leg a hug and grinned hearing him yelp out. As Bo swung at him he refused to let go.

Peck had his lasso ready and tied him up nice and good. With all the dogs tied up the two friends took a moment to appreciate their reunion. "Thank ya Toby…you saved the day. How are we going to get to the wedding though?"

"I got my barrel…it might be a tight fit but we can get there a lot faster than walking." Toby headed over to his barrel and held out a hand to Peck.

"Ok Toby…I'm not a good barrel rider like you but I will give it my all." Peck accepted the help up and together they rode out.

"By the way Peck…I told Sheriff Callie how you felt about her." Toby led them forth and laughed at Peck's reaction. Together with much desert before them and the wedding he hoped the Sheriff had stalled long enough before they got there.

**Authors note: **Apologies again on this long wait…I kind of hit a road bump of sorts but hopefully I managed to come out ahead. Toby and Peck teamed up together to take on a brutish pack of dogs who worked for Riley, now they must barrel ride to the wedding…will they make it in time? Hope you stay tuned for the epic finale.


	6. Chapter 6 Peck's resolve

**Authors note: **Welcome to the wedding to attend…between Riley and Callie. Toby and Peck are on their way but will it be too late? Hope you all stay tuned as we close this story to a romance few have seen.

CH.6: Peck's resolve

Callie watched as Toby left on his barrel from the office, her mouth felt dry lying to Riley about accepting his proposal. Honestly the thought of marriage was far from her brain as she had wanted to marry the right guy…at the right time. Right now was not that time and it was definitely not with the right guy. In the background Riley was talking up how he wanted the wedding to be without even given thoughts or consideration on her opinion. Heaving a sigh she put on a brave face and turned around clearing her throat.

"That sounds really fine Riley…I should go check on my dress." Callie took a few steps to the door and saw Riley lifting a brow.

"Is everything ok Callie…you look…nervous about something?" Riley's eyes narrowed and Callie took a breath.

"Nervous me, oh no just…butterflies is all…nothing to be concerned about." Callie was glad when she felt the heat on her fur and the crunch of dirt under her boots. A dress…she didn't even like wearing dresses. Callie was a rough and tumbling type of gal who liked to get dirty and help her friends out no matter the trouble.

"Sheriff Callie…oh there you are." Priscilla was making her way over and Callie did her best to compose herself.

"Priscilla…is something the matter?" Please let it be so, she thought, I can't deal with any more wedding business.

"Oh yes there is…please hurry this way." She took her paw and led her into a dress store of all places. Callie felt her stomach drop.

When they stepped inside Callie looked around and right away her green eyes fixated on a white dress in the center of the room. "Priscilla…is that-?"

Priscilla was all a gushing in pride and Callie walked closer, her paw moving along the soft material. It was a beautiful dress…but it also sealed a fate she wanted nothing to do with. Of course she could not tell Priscilla her feelings about the wedding…she didn't want to put her friend in any danger.

"Yes I had it fitted from your measurements from when you first came here. I know you said you weren't a dress type of gal but I just couldn't resist. I mean someday we are all going to marry…so…why not be prepared and all right?" Priscilla says with such gushing that Callie is all smiles.

"You are right Priscilla…secretly I've longed for this day…and I couldn't be a happier bride to be." Callie caught the look Priscilla wore and stopped in mid twirl. "Uh…is something the-?"

"Callie…why are you marrying that phony anyway? I mean seriously we all knew that it would be Peck…but this guy just smells bad…really bad." Priscilla's comment caught Callie off guard and she tried to pretend like it wasn't like that.

"Priscilla I don't know what you heard but it isn't like that…I swear…Riley is a good guy and he is going to give me the best life possible-." Callie didn't believe a word of what she said and Priscilla caught on.

"Sheriff…what is going on? And far as this dress goes I only put it together a short while ago, had some material lying about. Riley seemed too good to be true so I did some snooping…turns out he is already engaged to someone else. A friend of mine out of town heard from a girl who works in a dress shop that this girl came in asking for a wedding dress."

Callie wondered then why Riley was going ahead with this wedding while engaged to another gal, it was so rotten playing two people…unless… "Sweet Sassafras!" Callie pounded her closed fist into her paw as it all made sense now…she was just blind to it.

"What is it Sheriff?" Priscilla asks. Callie walked over to the window and shook her head a bit, this was low…even for Riley.

"She doesn't know…she doesn't know that Riley is planning to marry me. If what Toby heard was true from that conversation that innocent gal, well not too innocent because on account of hanging with Riley, but innocent in heart. This girl is going to wed him…but she will be coming to town soon to find him married to someone else."

Priscilla placed her hand before her mouth and tried to stifle the rage she was about to unleash. "That is cruel on so many levels playing with a gal's heart. What do you plan on doing?"

"I need to buy Toby time to find Peck…so…guess I'm getting married. However let us make this a wedding Riley will never forget. Can you do some last minute alterations on this dress?" Callie looked back at the dress with a twinkle of mischief in her green eyes.

"I think I can destroy one wedding dress what do you have in mind?" Priscilla went to get some scissors and smiled.

Callie rubbed her paws together and decided to give the town a wedding for the record books.

* * *

Riley sat in his office drumming his fingers on the top of the desk. The Deputy badge was shining in the sunlight pouring through his window and he growled a bit as he walked over to close the window. Blasted sun, last thing he needed was to fall asleep when it was his wedding day. Returning to his desk he pulled out a drawer where he had placed his weapon…a shiny gun with one bullet reserved for his bride to be. Sally, his other bride to be need not know about this for he planned on killing Callie before she showed…but now apparently there had to be some alterations made on the dress.

Also where the heck was Bo? Bo and he had teamed up in a lot of gigs like this to take a town for all its riches then house up for a month before leaving. The only problem was Bo was never late and the rest of those dogs were much the same way. Stroking the hair on his chin he lifts his head as he sees this old Bunny come into the room. He recalled the people calling him Uncle Bun; he was the General Proprietor of the town.

"Afternoon Deputy Riley…are you ready for your big day?" He had this high pitched tone that unnerved him. So friendly, ugh, he despised friendly.

"Yes I am…this has been a long time coming between Callie and myself. Is everything prepared and ready?" He fingers the gun in his drawer and finally closes it with a resounding close…of course forgetting his paw was in there and he hissed.

"Oh yes…everyone is quite excited. Are you ok?" He moves forward and Riley shoots him a stare telling him to stay back.

"Get everyone ready…the wedding is about to begin." Riley watches as he retreats and he pulls his paw out licking it; drawing a look outside he sees that old bunny gathering a crowd…time to get married. He pulls his gun out and places it in his pants.

* * *

"Toby my legs are getting tired…I miss Clementine." Peck had been running on this barrel for sometime now and he still didn't know how Toby did it.

"Hush now Peck…we are almost there. Clementine will be glad to see ya…she has been mighty lonesome and all. I fed her carrots but she looked so down in the dumps. I think she feels betrayed."

Peck got a look on his face and he lost balance falling from the barrel and landing on his beak. "My Clementine…ooh my beak…it is all my fault. I should never have left…why didn't you try and stop me Toby?"

"I tried Peck…but your mind was all set. Now hop back up on this barrel…we got a wedding to stop and all." Toby held out a hand.

"Toby…what if Sheriff Callie doesn't feel the same way? I mean…I said I'd be fine but…my nerves are all asunder like no one's business. And I don't even know what asunder means." Peck bows his head as he tries to get a grasp of these emotional tidings.

"Look Peck…I have never seen anyone go good together except for you and Sheriff Callie, well there is vanilla and chocolate ice cream yum, but, that is not the point. You need to believe in yourself Peck…you need to show her your true self."

Peck sighed knowing Toby was right. He needed to get back up on that barrel and stand before all of Nice and Friendly Corners and in a profound voice announce his feelings to Callie. Profound…huh his vocabulary must be increased when in distress. Climbing up onto the barrel he rides with Toby clearing the last distance till at last they were there. And not a minute too soon as the wedding march begins to play. "Come on Toby…we got a wedding to stop."

* * *

Callie stood nervous in her dress, her veil was pulled over her face and her paws were clasped before her all proper like. Riley was already standing at the altar looking all dignified and she fought hard for those feelings of him when he was better…better then he was now. She thought of a time when he had only thought of her…where he wasn't playing two girls for fools. When it was her time to come out she strolled along taking in all the faces of her friends and family.

Priscilla was whispering to as many people as she could and Callie wished she had kept quiet on the subject. Riley was dangerous and if he caught wind of this he might snap. Still from her nervous glanced up at the front his only attention was on her. She didn't know if she should feel flattered or scared. It took a lot to scare her and when the lives of everyone here was concerned…she had to be scared. This was one situation her lasso and Sparky were just not prepared for.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this glorious day to celebrate the love of these two people, Sheriff Callie and Deputy Riley. Their love while new to us began long ago when they were just kittens. They have reach prepared vows of their own so Deputy Riley…you mentioned you wished to start first."

Callie smiled at Uncle Bun then turned her attention on Riley. She kept her ears trained for Toby's barrel but so far nothing. Where was he?

"Sheriff Callie…from the moment I met you I knew we were meant to be. I regret the actions that took us away from each other and in that time I thought of no one but you. It is here before all these witnesses that I wed you today…to love you from this day till the day I die. All my love is for you…and on this day we will be bound together…eternally and spiritually."

Callie wanted to cough up a hairball at that speech, honestly it sounded too rehearsed and thinking of that other girl just made her want to punch him…and she wasn't even a violent type, she had no gun on her but just a lasso. She kept expecting Priscilla to snort during his speech but was relieved she held it together. Uncle Bun was always the ideal choice to stand up there and officiate the wedding, in fact she didn't know anyone better.

Now it was her turn. "Riley…from the moment we met I felt something special to you, a kinship of sorts that words alone can't describe. However you strayed…you went to places I could never go and you just disappeared from my life altogether, we just weren't meant to be. I appreciate that our lives crossed now for me to finally let you go…set free our past so I can move on to someone else. I am sorry but this is the real me."

Callie pulls back her veil revealing her pink cowgirl hat and she pulls the sleeves off her dress while showing off her pink boots. The dress itself had some attitude to it and she looked at Riley like he was the jerk who was cheating on his fiancé to be. A hush fell over the crowd before everyone started to clap. The look on Riley's face was priceless.

Uncle Bun apparently was the only one caught off guard. As he cleared his throat he looked out at the audience. "If anyone objects to these two being married speak now or-."

"I object!" Peck leaped off the barrel, did a slightly tumble before landing on one knee. Callie felt her heart leap out as she saw her Deputy.

"Wait a moment…aren't you supposed to be-?" Riley was stumped and Callie laughed lightly as his perfect day was unraveling.

"My friend Toby here came to rescue me…and your pals won't be coming fake Deputy! Nice and Friendly Corners only has one Deputy…and that is me! I know you claim to love Sheriff Callie and can probably give her lots of a future…but…well…truth of the matter is…I love Sheriff Callie too. So…I just wanted to say that…sorry for leaving and all."

"I was meaning to use this on the Sheriff…but seeing how you are here I can make an exception." Riley pulls out his gun as he takes aim at Peck.

Toby stands there unsure what to do and Callie then has an idea. Pulling her lasso free she tosses it to Toby. "Toby…catch!"

Callie throws the lasso to Toby and watches his stunned reaction till he lifts a gloved hand catching it. Riley gave a perplexed look at this but Callie knew what she was doing. Toby had been training to use her lasso and seeing how Peck was his best friend it should be him who saves him. She was too close to Riley in distance to use the lasso.

Toby weighed the lasso a bit and when he went into action he struck, the lasso forming a hand as it went forth to grab onto the gun just before it went off shooting up into the sky. The grip of the lasso then wrestled the gun free and tossed it into the distance. Peck was still standing there before he realized what had happened.

"So…you were going to kill me huh? Well…just on that…you are no longer Deputy." Callie removes the badge and tosses it to Peck. Watching him fit it back into his vest she smiled. And then she felt an arm go around her throat.

"I can still kill you…I don't need a gun you know." Riley pulled at her and she kicked out struggling for air. The town was all in a huff over this but Callie waved them off. She didn't want anyone else hurt.

"So…marrying another girl are we?" The crowd parts and Callie looks down seeing another feline who was wearing a wedding dress, of course it was a tad dirty.

"Sally…I'm glad you are here…Bo got held up so we will have to take this town on our own. It'll be just a sec…I have to kill this Sheriff-."

"I will have no part in this…not anymore Riley. We are through…this town is too nice anyway." Sally turns around then walking out.

"Wait a sec…Sally…come back here!" Riley lets go of Callie and goes racing after Sally. Of course that is when Callie gets into action leaping off the stage and tackling him to the dirt. "Let me go-."

"Riley…you are hereby under arrest for attempting to kill a Sheriff and rob this town blind. Your men will likely be facing similar punishment. I hope you enjoy this town because you will be staying her a long time." Callie leads him away among the many cheering folk of Nice and Friendly Corners and her eyes meet Peck's. There was still one unresolved matter to deal with.

* * *

Once Riley was booked and processed into his new home Callie found herself outside…alone with Peck. The two of them finding some free time on their hands since the wedding debacle; neither of them had said anything for a full three minutes.

"Sheriff Callie…I…I want to apologize for leaving without saying a word to you. It was cowardly and foolish of me. I also should probably have gave a leave of notice instead of giving my badge to Riley, though he kind of forced his paw on that."

Callie took a moment to process the apology but that was really not the matter that needed to be discussed. "Peck…did you mean what you said during the wedding?"

"Of course I did Sheriff…I mean Callie. I do love you…I'm just not sure if you feel the same way and all, and if you don't I can live with that…you know just being your Deputy and all." Peck smiled and Callie melted.

"Oh Peck…you know you will always be more than a Deputy to me. I love you too Peck…and no more leaving ok?" Callie pulled him to her and they shared their first kiss. The kiss lasted a bit and that is when everyone came out clapping and hooting. Callie fought off a blush as she keeps her arms around Peck glad to finally find the guy she was meant to be with…and it seemed to always be right in front of her eyes.

THE END

**Authors note: **Well I hope you all enjoyed this tale of mine, while a rather lengthy chapter I hope to draw up a lot of the loose ends and give a fitting ending to this, I enjoyed writing it and see you all around the corner of my next fic.


End file.
